Youngling Adventures
by RazormusPrime
Summary: Optimus Prime has assigned his most loyal and trusted soldiers, Ironhide and Kup with a cruical task. They must proect and defend it with their lives for it is the future of Cybertron. It is two little younglings named Hot Rod and Bumblebee. Enjoy! Cover pic belongs to Greenapplefreak on Deviantart ;


**Disclaimer: **This fanfic was inspired by the pic "Quiet, or they will catch us" by Greenapplefreak on Deviantart and at their permission I'm writing a fanfic for it ^_^ Hope you like it

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Iacon Autobot base<strong>

"I mean to give no disrespect, Optimus sir, but what is this about?" asked Ironhide, wondering what Optimus needed with him and Kup.

"It concerns of the two younglings" Optimus replied, and as they were speaking, none of them seemed to notice a little orange and yellow youngling spying on them close by.

"Roddy? What are you doing?" a voice whispered, startling the orange youngling.

"Bumblebee!" Hot Rod whispered as he clamped a servo over the other youngling's mouth before taking it away a few moments later as he places a finger to his lip.

"Quiet, or they will catch us" shushed the little orange and yellow mech to his younger yellow counterpart who had somehow managed followed him on his little mission and sneak up on him. Which almost blown his cover, or so he thought.

"But Roddy, what are you doing?" whispered the small yellow youngling as he gazed up at the three larger mechs seeming to be discussing something important, and more importantly about them.

"Don't call me Roddy! It's Hot Rod! Now be quiet!" whispered Hot Rod.

Unbeknownst to the two youngling while they were bickering with one another the autobot leader's audio receptor had already heard picked up their conversation. For a moment Optimus thought he would end this and catch the younglings for spying but thought against it…at least for now. They needed to hear this one way or any other.

"I entrust the lives of each of the younglings to the two of you to be their guardians." Optimus started as the two orange and light green soldiers saluted to him.

"Understood, Optimus Prime, sir" the two said in sync before Optimus assigned them to their new ward.

"Ironhide, you shall be assigned guardian to Bumblebee. Kup, you to Hot Rod." Optimus ordered. "They are Cybertron's last younglings and may very well be our future. Raise them as your own and guard them with your life."

"I can't believe, Prime stuck me with Kup!" Hot Rod muttered annoyed from their hiding spot, completely ignoring the part in Prime's speech about them being the future and all. Sighing frustratingly Hot Rod turned to his little brother in a way who was trying to cheer him up.

"Kup isn't so bad, Hot Rod. I'm glad Optimus made 'Hide my guardian!" beamed Bumblebee with a smile brighter than a thousand suns that would have made anyone go 'AWWWWW'. Though it hardly ever worked on him anymore since he had grown up/helped raised the little bot before being found by the Autobots, Hot Rod thought as he gazed down at the little bot's baby blue optics.

"Whatever you say little Bee…" Hot Rod said as he turned to look back at the three mechs before letting out a startled yelp in surprise as his optics locked with pair of noble blue smirked slightly as he placed a gently hand on Hot Rod's helm who shared the same noble blue optics as his.

The only difference is that Hot Rod's optics were as wide as dinner plates (transformer size ;3) and staring back at him with an expression that read, "Great! Busted…".

Optimus chuckled inwardly as the little orange and yellow mech tried to explain himself but only managed to say a lot of gibberish while Bumblebee just stood next to him with the same surprised expression before Optimus finally spoke.

"I'm sure that since you had been here the whole time listening in that you have heard who your new guardians shall be?" Optimus asked amused as he gazed at the two younglings fondly.

"Yup!" exclaimed Bumblebee, getting out of his state of shock before running up to Ironhide who was standing not too far behind the Prime along with Kup and jumped up at him, clinging to his leg happily.

"Easy there little buddy." chuckled Ironhide as he petted the little youngling's helm and Bumblebee purred in smirked slightly as he turned towards his new ward who had turned to Optimus, giving him an expression that read "Why do I have to be stuck with him?".

"Everything will be fine." Optimus reassured, rubbing the small youngling's helm gently, which felt strangly familiar to him.

Hot Rod only sighed softly as he took a hold of the Autobot leader's servo, which was easily hidden by Optimus's massive but gentle blue servo. _"This is the end…"_ Hot Rod whispered in his mind as Optimus walked him to his new guardian. Though to Hot Rod's surprise he heard a voice reply to his words.

_"Do not think of this as the end, my son…"_ the voice whispered in his mind as he walked with Hot Rod.

_"Think of it more as a New Beginning." _the voice whispered reassuringly as he let go of Hot Rod's servo which was replaced by Kup's reluctant but welcoming servo. Hot Rod looked up at his new guardian, sighing softly as he thought back to the words the voice in his head. "Come on kid. Lets go home." Kup said, his voice was surprisingly gentle as he began to walk with him and Bumblebee with Ironhide.

_"Eh, I'll give 'em a chance…" _Hot Rod thought as he began to walk with his new father figure before gazing back at the owner of the owner of the voice.

Optimus gazed back at the two little younglings fondly, smiling sadly as he watched them go. He had wished he had the opportunity to raise a youngling as his two most trusted soldiers did.

However fate would not allow it as he had learned in the past but he shall still enjoy watching his two younglings grow up and become stronger as the years go just as he had told Hot Rod through their bond, it is only just a New Beginning…

* * *

><p>Alright! First chapter is complete! XD The next chapters will go back and forth between Bumblebee and Hot Rod along with Optimus as the younglings grow up X3<p>

Please review! ^_^


End file.
